


Tell me (My heart is the same as yours)

by PikaChu100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto'smomishowitstarted, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Friends to Lovers, Pining, StupidlyinloveAkaashi, oveprotectivefriends, swimmer Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100
Summary: Everyone in Fukurodani Academy knows damn well that there’s something going on with the third year and captain of their volleyball team and the second year swimmer of the school's female swimming team. Well everyone except those two idiots.





	Tell me (My heart is the same as yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like it! Akaashi might be ooc idk i tried. The title is taken fron One Ok Rock The same as

Akaashi Keiji decided that once she entered high school all she was going to do was join the swimming team and do well in that as well as her studies. Nothing about being popular or getting a boyfriend. But all that was crushed when she got to Tokyo where she moved a distance away from her family just to ease her travel to and from school. Why was all of that crushed? Because a) despite the house being fine and neighbourhood safe, the local cutie that wore her school uniform and hung out at the park in front of her apartment is finer; b) somehow two months later, she knew the local cutie and has fallen to the pits of hopelessly crushing.

Akaashi learned that the name of the Local Cutie™ is Bokuto Koutaro, he’s a year older than her and was in the volleyball team. The man had serious mood swings that Akaashi lacked understanding how his teammates and friends dealt with it every day. He lived close by as how she learned not too long after since he bumped into her at the market while he was with his mother. That was how the spiral of their lived being involved began. His mother was shocked that she lived alone and seeing how Bokuto unhelpfully mentioned that he often saw Akaashi walking back home alone after practice, the woman took it upon herself to take care of Akaashi and made sure Bokuto was there with the girl every time she went home late. Akaashi wondered if it was normal to suddenly overly concerned for a child that’s not hers, Akaashi was practically a stranger and she couldn’t even say she’s a friend of Bokuto since they barely knew each other. Nonetheless, from the look in the woman’s eyes she knew nothing was going to change the woman’s mind.

 

A year later, Akaashi was still in the pits of hopelessly in love with Bokuto Koutaro and was still falling if it was possible and she hated how it seems like the whole school was on to them or maybe just Akaashi. Rumours floated around about them dating or at least something was up between them. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto heard these rumours and if he did, what did he thought of it? Because for her it’s just annoying how she is reminded of her feelings for the upperclassmen.

And today in particular she did not want to be reminded.

“I don’t know what to do.” Akaashi slammed her face into her math book face first. It’s still early in the morning after swim practice but classes had yet to start for the day so she and her friends were in the library either to study or got homework done – but in Yukie’s opinion it’s a perfect opportunity for her to ogle Komi.

Yukie glanced at Akaashi, “You’re not talking about the math problem so what is it?” Kaori and Yukie aren’t surprise that it wasn’t about the math problem, Akaashi had always been a quick learner and they all of people know how Akaashi had her nose up a book most of the time. Kaori and Yukie laughed at her when she gave them a look. Akaashi grumbled and sighed, this was out of the norm even for Akaashi’s random burst of fangirling over Bokuto.  

“What did you? Bokuto couldn’t focus at morning practice today.” Yukie propped her chin on her palm and smirked.  

The attention turned to Akaashi as she looked up with her red face and eyes wide. The two girls gave her the same teasing smile they had been giving her every time the topic of Bokuto came up. Akaashi wished she could slam them with a book – preferably a dictionary but that would had been a tad too violent.

“Why would he be unfocused because of me? I should be the one embarrassed.” Akaashi let out a nervous laugh.

“What the hell happened Keiji?” The two girls said at the same time.

Keiji whimpered softly while she clutched to her head and looked as if she was having a life crisis, “Not here. You’re going to scream.”

“Hot tea is coming at lunch.” Yukie said as she began to pack her things when the first bell rang.

Akaashi was rather popular with the boy for her cold yet stunning looks, her curly bob hair that tousled naturally and framed her face nicely. She had the boys drooling over body which caused her to be self-conscious all the time and her friends wished the boys didn’t make it so obvious to Akaashi. Akaashi learned to steer clear of any guy who tried to get with her and the only guy they could trust Akaashi with is Bokuto. They are convinced that Bokuto had seen Akaashi in the tightest clothing the girl could own and he still hasn’t commented on her body nor look at her in a lewd way.

That is what makes Akaashi convinced that Bokuto isn’t attracted to her. But she wished he was attracted to her because he was the one she had hoped for.

Morning classes went by fine and mundane for Akaashi as she pushed out the thought of Bokuto out for the day. She needed to focus, a boy wasn’t going to be the reason of her grade slipping but she knew better to never let it slip even once. At lunch, before she had a chance to properly leave the classroom without being stopped by classmates that needed help with math or Japanese literature, she found herself being drag by two girls up to the rooftop. They passed by Bokuto’s classroom in a flash but Akaashi could always spot Bokuto due to his ridiculous hair. She thanked the gods because he was really focusing on his book- huh, he’s really studying for once. 

They reached the rooftop and Akaashi was pushed towards the fences and forced to sit down, her bento sat on her lap as Yukie and Kaori looked at her eagerly, they needed to hear it now.

“Spill the tea honey.” Yukie said impatiently.

Akaashi took a deep breath, “Okay remember how you guys got me that pyjamas for Christmas last year?”

Yukie nodded,” Yea that silk one. It was so expensive.”

“What does that have to do with Bokuto?” Kaori asked.

Akaashi fidgeted in place, purposely avoided her friends eye before she back tracked to the morning, before she came to school for swim practice alone.

~

She knew she stayed up until 2 am the previous night just to get a chemistry report done since it was due the next morning. Akaashi remembered falling asleep as soon as she laid down on her bed but what she doesn’t remember is her alarm ringing and yes it rang. Twice. Obviously, it didn’t wake her up from her peaceful slumber and what woke her up was the banging on the front door and Bokuto calling her name.

“Akaashi!” She heard it once, maybe a dream.

“Akaaashiii!” She heard it again.

The bed was so comfortable she sighed.

“Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiiii!” She jolted up from her sleep and scrambled to the front door.

As she stumbled to the front door she glanced at the clock on her wall, 6:45 a.m. She’s late, she cursed under her breath and ran to the front door ready to apologize to Bokuto for being late.

“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry I overslept.” Akaashi rubs her eyes as she opens the door.

“Akaaashi, thank god! I thought-” Bokuto stopped speaking and blushed, he turned his head away and coughed. “I thought something happened. Go and get ready I’ll wait at the park.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, why was he looking away. Was something on her? She touched her hair-messy but not out of the norm- then her face, there’s no drool. So, she looked down to her body- ah. The pyjamas.

Heat rose to her face, “I’ll be quick!” Akaashi said a little bit too loud and a little bit too jumpy before she slammed the door shut.

She was sure Bokuto heard her screaming inside the house but didn’t comment on it on the way to school, he didn’t comment on anything or said anything. On the train he was standing facing away from her and he walked a little bit in front of her from the station to school. The only thing he said to her this morning after the little incident was, “See you after school.”

~

Akaashi finished telling her friend what had happen and waited for their reaction with a red face but all Yukie and Kaori was doing was stare at her with their jaw hanging.

“Say something please.” She squeaked.

“Bokuto Koutaro blushed. Seeing you.” Kaori said as if looking for confirmation.

“No, no. What’s more important is Bokuto saw her in that pyjamas, that light pink silk camisole pyjamas. And he blushed well heck, even I would blush if I saw you wear it, Keiji.” Yukie rambled.

“What should I do? Things were so awkward this morning, he wouldn’t look at me.” Akaashi looked at her friends for help.

“It must had affected him somehow seeing how bad he was at morning practice but I think you should just see how he is after practice. You never really know with Bokuto.” Yukie shrugged.

“But if he starts acting weird or even try to touch you, we will hear of it right away!” Kaori warned.

“If he tries anything funny, I’ll punch him myself.” Akaashi muttered.

“Anyway, as interesting that was, I’m starving let’s eat!” Yukie announced.

Kaori seconded it and Akaashi goes along because her own stomach was asking for food too.

That afternoon Bokuto acted as if nothing happened that morning (and proceeded to ramble on about the day and how he didn’t see Akaashi at lunch) which was a good and bad thing to Akaashi. It just served as a confirmation that she had zero chances with Bokuto.

 

~

10 minutes before the lunch break ends Akaashi walks down to the vending machine outside of the classroom building, the one that connected to the pathway to labs. She scanned the choices before puts coins in and pressed for a strawberry milk. She squatted down to get the drink as she stood she heard footsteps approaching her way. She looked to the side and saw Bokuto who is looking low spirited.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Ah, Akaashi.” Bokuto strained a smile.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi poked the straw into the milk box.

Bokuto shrugged and walked to the vending machine next to the one she was using. He put in coins and pressed the button for canned coffee. Something was up. Bokuto doesn’t drink coffee.

“Okay, you’re acting weird. You don’t drink coffee.” Akaashi took a sip from her drink.

Bokuto just stared at her, not as he usually does. There was some menace to it and that just threw her off. He popped the can open and the words he spoke after really hurt her.

“Don’t act like you know me that well, Akaashi. Oh, from now on don’t wait for me to walk you home.”

 

Bokuto usually ended practice late especially when it got close to the tournaments and as far as she knew Fukurodani was going to the nationals. Akaashi’s practice ended on the late afternoon most days and you would always find Akaashi waiting for Bokuto no matter how late Bokuto got and Bokuto does the same to Akaashi, when she didn’t have practice Akaashi stayed back for a study session. Bokuto was always waiting for her at the front gate, a wide smile bloomed when he saw her. And dare the witness say that Akaashi had a small smile on her face.

But not today. There was no Bokuto or a smile. It was just Akaashi and red eyes.

~

“Did you guys fight?” Kaori asked Akaashi one afternoon in the swimming pool.

Kaori sat at the ledge with her legs in the water while Akaashi was in the water, goggle in hand as she leaned on the ledge facing Kaori. She sighed, ever since that day 3 weeks ago Bokuto and Akaashi hasn’t spoken even a word too each other despite how they passed by each other at the corridors so ever often. Almost everyone at school knew that Bokuto would usually scream her name out when they bumped into each other but now all they did was look away from each other.

“Not really.” Akaashi let go of the goggle and dove into the water.

She floated on the water, Kaori stared at her probably trying to come up with a question or something.

“Akaashi, your nationals ended, right?” Kaori asked.

“Yea, last week.” She managed to get a bronze which was good and now there was no more practice till next year.

“Our nationals haven’t… The team is working extra hard.” Kaori started. “And you know who’s been overworking his body?”

Akaashi didn’t need to think, she knew who. She could see the other volleyball player being exhausted in class and the one who looked as if he was more if not equally exhausted was Bokuto. The captain himself but of course he has the title captain and ace on his shoulders. He had to set an example for the team and it seemed that he was also working extra hard on his studies. After all he is a third year.

“Bokuto.”

“Yes, Yukie and I have been telling him to take a break. Too slow down but you know how he is.” Kaori kicked the water.

Akaashi does a butterfly to the end of the pool, “Always too impatient and hard to control when he gets emotional or too fired up.”

“Correct,” Kaori paused as Akaashi swam back to her. “He seems always angry these days. Always on the edge for something.”

Akaashi looked at Kaori and got out of the pool, “What do you want me to do?”

“Talk to him?”

~

If Kaori thought that Akaashi could talk to Bokuto right away then she was dead wrong. It took Akaashi a good week to muster up the courage to talk to him but Yukie and Kaori were kind enough to not push it but she felt sorry for Yukie who looked like she was struggling so much to balance managing the team and studies.

Today Akaashi stayed behind after school to get work done and waited for the rain turn into light showers before she went home. Yukie and Kaori were busy as always, she knows that practice would end late as usual. She couldn’t talk to Bokuto if she wanted to unless she went to the gym.

And she does, she hid at a corner waiting for all the members to clear and her eyes looked out for Bokuto. She realised that he was staying for more practice when all the members and coach had left but he was still missing and sounds of ball hitting the ground is heard. Akaashi walked to the gym and silently entered it.

“Go home Yukie, I can clean up.” Bokuto said as he threw the ball up.

When she saw him, she knew why Kaori and Yukie wanted her to talk to Bokuto. His body was filled with the tapes that athletes used when their body hurts but they still needed to go at it. There was one on his neck and no doubt shoulders, one ran down his whole arm, around his wrists and even his fingers. Bokuto was pushing himself too hard and it looked like he could break anytime.

At the lack of response Bokuto looked towards her, one hand running through his gelled hair. His eyes went wide. “Akaashi?”

“What are you doing?” She looked away,

“Practice,” He picked up another ball.

Throw and spike.

“Shouldn’t you rest your body?” Akaashi urged.

“If I want to win then I should be practicing.”

“But you’re hurting yourself. Your body needs rest too plus you’re been studying so hard. You’re going to burn out!” Akaashi reasoned.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto yelled. “Stop.”

“But this isn’t okay!” She screamed back. “What if you got hurt?”

“So, what if I got hurt?” Bokuto snorted. “Just go home Akaashi.”

“You’re such a jerk.” Akaashi grabbed a ball and threw it at Bokuto, that was it she won’t let him do this again.

She not letting him push her away with harsh words.

“Here I am, worrying about you and all you’ve been is acting like the big jerk you are!” Akaashi glared at Bokuto.

“Do you know how hurt I was when you said those words at the vending machine? I had every right to hate you for saying that, I know we haven’t known each other for a long time but I do know you Bokuto! You wear your heart on your sleeves.” Akaashi said in between hiccups.

She couldn’t believe it she was crying because of him.

 Bokuto let the ball fall from his hand. “It’s not fair for you to say that when you’ve always been my daily live, doing everything that we used to do. Damn you, now I don’t even share umbrella’s if it isn’t you because of your forgetful ass that never remembers to bring an umbrella. Who the hell is going to take me to arcades and teach me how to play? No other guy would do that for me.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto finally spoke. “I’m sorry for saying those words. I didn’t mean it.”

“Then why did you day it?” Akaashi was still having hiccups.

“I was stressed and angry at everything.” Bokuto’s hand fisted. “I took it out on you, I’m sorry.”

“Was it the rumours or the studies?” Akaashi asked.

“Rumours, studies and nationals. I just have a lot on my plate and it seems like everyone is counting on me.” Bokuto gritted his teeth. “And then I hurt the person I care about.”

“Fuck rumours, don’t listen to them. And about studies and nationals, you don’t have to worry just do your best because I believe you can. I’ve seen you been studying lately, maybe you won’t get stellar grades but more than enough to get that sport scholarship.” Akaashi’s cries had simmer down.

Bokuto stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her head, “I know, now stop crying Akaashi. Did I hurt you that much?”

Akaashi glared at him and shoved his hand away from her head only for her to bury her face in his chest and arms wrapped around his waist, “I thought you hated me.”

She felt Bokuto tense for a second before he relaxed again and his arms rested on her shoulders, “I would never hate you Akaashi.” They stayed like that for a moment before Akaashi pulled away first.

“I’ll start cleaning up, wait for me?” Bokuto picked up a ball.

“I can help,” Akaashi muttered.

“It won’t be long just wait outside.” Bokuto pushed her out.

Akaashi waited outside with all her things as Bokuto picked up all the balls and mopped the floors, he came out and locked the gym 15 minutes later.

“You’re not going to change?” Akaashi asked.

“Nah, but hold up.” Bokuto said and ran towards the clubroom for his bag and to lock it up.

She watched as Bokuto bended down and placed his head under running water at the taps, he washed his hair and wiped it with a towel. She figured he hated the feeling of sweat and gel, he carelessly dried his hair and stuffed the small towel into his bag. “Let’s go home.”

 

They walked side by side with a comfortable silence that enveloped them. Bokuto’s hair was still damp, this was Akaashi’s favourite look on Bokuto. When his hair is down, free of any hair gel, he looked simple and natural and the thought of how he was always looking like this at home made Akaashi jealous of his family.

~

The station was packed with office worker trying to commute home. They weren’t the only students though, some kids who looked as if they just finished tuition or hanging out with their friends. Then there was Akaashi standing there alone near a group of loud boys. Bokuto told her to go ahead as he got something to drink at the conbini.

Bokuto descended the stairs with bottle of sports drink and a strawberry milk in the other. He noticed Akaashi right away and saw that a group of boys around their age was checking her out and was encouraging one to go talk to her. It didn’t settle well with Bokuto, it wasn’t weird to him because he knew why he didn’t like seeing Akaashi with other guy or the thought of Akaashi even being with any other guy. So, he got down the stairs faster, his legs took bigger strides.

“Sorry,” Bokuto popped beside her before the guy could reached her.

He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her flush against him, “Got you something.” He handed her the carton with smile before he turned and glared at the guy as if he was emanating dominance.

“T-Thanks, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi stuttered.

“Anything for you,” Bokuto grinned.

 

Through the train ride Bokuto had her close to her as he always did but when the train was like a can of sardines, she found herself even more closer to Bokuto. She looked out the window of the train catching glimpse of night in Tokyo which formed a smile on her face. She caught Bokuto looking at her in the reflection on the window. He leaned down to her ears, “It’s beautiful isn’t it, Tokyo.”

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. “It has always been beautiful.”

“I think I was busy looking at something more beautiful most of the time that I never saw it.” Bokuto chuckled.

“What were you looking at?” Akaashi nonchalantly asked.

“Who knows.”

~

“Akaashi,” Bokuto stopped her before she closed the door of her apartment.

“What’s wrong, Bokuto-san?”  Akaashi leaned against the door frame.

“This Saturday is the semi-finals. Will you come?” Bokuto looked down to his shoes.

“Saturday…”

Her parents were coming but just for a couple of hours if his game isn’t early maybe she could make it. “What time is your match?”

“At 1. If you’re busy then it’s okay.” Bokuto laughed.

“No, I’ll come.” Akaashi said firmly.

Bokuto had a soft smile on his face when she said that.

“Thank you Akaashi.”

~

Akaashi put her legs to good use when she ran towards the gym where nationals were held at. Bokuto’s game was about to start in a few minutes and she doesn’t want to be late.  The gym was in her sight but the light at the crossroad was red. Cursing herself for not telling her parents about the game earlier Akaashi was on the edge, her patience was wearing down and the light wasn’t turning green when she really needs it to be. She checked the time for the nth time today and there’s a good 3 minutes before it was scheduled to start.

The light turned green and Akaashi sprinted to the gym, pushed the entrance door open and entered the seating area. There was a large crowd of their school students in the audience, she joined them and greeted a few familiar faces briefly before taking a seat and her eyes landed on the courts.  It was the opponent teams warm up while their team looked like they have already warmed up and was circling the coach. She could see Bokuto, he looked even more serious than ever since he had everything riding on this. This was his last chance to win the nationals. It wasn’t just his though, all the third years that joined the competition. She saw that Bokuto greeted the other captain rather friendly and thought of the chances they might have known each other since the volleyball team often had camps that involved other schools.

 The whistle blew and the game started.

~

The games ended three hours later.

_3-2_

_25 – 22 **Nekoma**_

_21 – 25 **Fukurodani**_

_23 – 25 **Fukurodani**_

_25 – 23 **Nekoma**_

_25 – 24 **Nekoma**_

They didn’t win.

Fukurodani wasn’t going to the finals.

~

After that what was left to anticipate was finals and graduation.

Akaashi heard that the whole starting line of Fukurodani went to watch the finals. Yukie and Kaori decided not to, they said how they couldn’t bear to see the faces of the third years even if Yukie herself is a third year. She knew how heartbroken they were. Bokuto tried to conceal it throughout the afternoon but broke down when they were at school where the coach thanked them all for their hard work. 

They didn’t dwell on the lost, they accepted it and moved on from the defeat although bitter. The memories of them as a team was something they would cherish forever despite the lost and victories and none of them planned to stop playing in college and uttered promises of crushing each other if they ever saw the other on the other side of the net. It could be heard as a light-hearted joke but she wondered how it would feel if you saw your former team mates on the other side of the court especially when you’ve spent years with them and matched your dynamics with each other.

~

Graduation came too early.

Akaashi ended up pinning a flower corsage to her swim team captain who looked at her with teary eyes. Akaashi got sad seeing her upperclassmen like that. The ceremony was wrapping up and then the third years would get their diplomas before leaving. A lot of the first years and second years had taken it upon themselves to confess to their crushes that were leaving soon.

Akaashi isn’t going to be one of them.

She wondered if anyone confessed their feelings to Bokuto, it wasn’t an impossible thing since he was popular with the girls. There were girls that were like her who just fell in love with Bokuto and she wondered if she was the lucky one or the unlucky one. She got to be close to him yet the moment she got honest about her feelings there was a large risk of destroying the friendship.   

Being friends is okay.

She saw the third year leaving the hall, some stopped by for pictures with the school’s landscape. Some huddled in while crying. Next year at this very moment she’ll be in their place, she’d be ready to leave school.

“Keiji,” She turned as saw Kaori.

“Hey,” Akaashi said weakly.

Kaori walked into the empty classroom and sat next to Akaashi, on the desk. She held Akaashi’s hand tightly. “You’re not going to see him?”

“No,”

Kaori stared at her. “Yukie told Komi-san. This morning.”

“How did it go?” Akaashi intertwined her fingers with Kaori.

“Who knows, Komi-San didn’t give an answer right away.” Kaori shrugged.

“Is Yukie okay?”

“She’s alright. Wouldn’t let it ruin her day. What he said didn’t matter since she just wanted to let it out.” Kaori muttered.

Akaashi envied Yukie for her courage of telling Komi about her feelings for him.

Kaori’s phone rang and it was from Konoha who told her to come see Yukie and to bring along Akaashi.

“Come with me to see the third years? Yukie told me to take you along…” Kaori jumped off the desk.

“Why not,”

 

 

“Kaori! Akaashi!” Yukie was as happy as ever, Komi was beside her just looking.

Maybe they were going to be alright.

“Why did you call us? Aren’t you guys supposed to be out of school already?” Akaashi asked.

“No reason, we just wanted to see you guys before going. We were thinking of walking back together, all of us!” Yukie said enthusiastically.

“Sounds great!” Kaori announced.

Akaashi grinned and nodded.

“Besides that, Akaashi.” Washio said.

“Isn’t today the best opportunity to tell him?” The male cocked an eyebrow.

Akaashi stared at him and then noticed the look she was getting from Konoha, Sarukui, Yukie, Washio and Komi. Konoha spoke, “Tell him and put an end to our suffering. You two are so obvious.”

“I can’t. Bokuto doesn’t like me that way.” Akaashi tried to wave it off.

“Then who does he like, he’s been rejecting all the confession he got today, it’s quite a number too. He’s waiting for you Akaashi.” Komi chuckled.

“No, he isn’t.” She denied.

“No, I mean he is literally waiting for you at the front field.” Komi added.

“What?”

“Keiji, you better run.” Yukie grinned.

“What?”

“Run Akaashi run.” Washio repeated.

 

Bokuto was waiting for her.

For Akaashi.

She ran like there was no tomorrow because tomorrow would mean that her daily walks, train rides and reminders with Bokuto was ceasing. Today was the last chance for all that.

~

“You came.” Bokuto smiled nervously at her.

She walked up to him. “Why did you want to see me?”

“Um- how do I say this?” Bokuto sighed.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started.

“Wait I have something to tell you.” Bokuto stopped her.

“Okay, go first.”

She looked down to his jacket, the second button was missing. Something dropped in her, maybe he had already given it away. Maybe it was true that he never liked her more than a friend and they were just as mistaken as she was.

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“I’ll start off with thanking you for being my friend for two years. For putting up with my mood swings, loudness, stupidity and recklessness. I will never forget all that you’ve done for me. Thank you Keiji. Thank you for taking care of me and believing in me. You were right, I got that sports scholarship.”

Akaashi was getting teary eyed, “Good to know you know how hard you are.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry.” Bokuto laughed. “But you know what Akaashi, I don’t plan to make it easier for you. Things are going to be harder especially when I’m going to college, if you agree to it.”

“You sound like you’re proposing Bokuto. Cut it out.” Akaashi laughed weakly.

“Maybe I am proposing.”

“I’ll kill you.”

Bokuto let out a breathy laugh, “You’re not making this easy for me Akaashi.”

“You aren’t either. So, we’re even.” She shrugged.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto slipped a hand into his pockets.

Her eyes went wide when he brought his palm out and displayed what he was holding on to. The missing button on a hand that was trembling.

“Please accept my feelings for you. I like you Akaashi.”

She looked at him before she broke into tears, she covered her face and squatted down. Bokuto squatted down in front her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Akaashi, are you okay?” He sounded worried.

“No!” She shouted.

“I’m not alright,” She wiped her tears and lifted her face up.

Bokuto looks broken at the thought he caused this.

“I like you Bokuto – of course I’m not alright when you do this.” She cried.

“You sounded like you were going to propose, what the hell was that?”

“Well I am proposing; will you go out with me?” He grinned.

She nodded and tackled him to the ground, “Yes.”

Bokuto lets out his hearty laugh, “Marry me? Have my children?”

“There’s no other person I’d like to marry but you.”

~

“Finally, they are together!” Komi shouted as they walked back home together as promised.

“Yea, but it is so disgusting to see them.” Konoha grumbled.

“But don’t you feel happy for them?” Yukie said.

“Can’t deny that.” Washio agreed.

 

Akaashi and Bokuto lead the way with their hands glued together and smiled happily.

Truly disgusting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments will be much appreciated and please do tell me on how you think the story is! <3


End file.
